Time to Say Goodbye
by MoonytheMarauder1
Summary: Generations ago, Sirius Black II watched his brother leave home. Now, Sirius realizes that he has to leave Regulus and the rest of his family behind to gain his freedom.


**A/N: Hey y'all! This was written for Hogwarts and the Houses Competition. Prompts are below. :)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter. Those rights go to JK Rowling.**

**Wandlore Task 6: Write about an outsider**

**Houses Competition: **

**House: Hufflepuff**

**Year 1**

**Category: Standard**

**Prompt: "Life is too unpredictable to plan."**

**Word Count: 1999**

**Enjoy!**

It was the spring holidays in the middle of his sixth year, and Sirius Black was already tired of being at home.

Orion stood in the doorway of his bedroom, grey eyes cold as he surveyed his son. "You will come down to dinner in an hour," he ordered, "and you will be respectful. You will not act out; you will not mention those blood traitor friends of yours. You will learn your place in this family."

Sirius knew why his parents were coming down so hard on him this year. With his seventeenth birthday approaching, the pressure to prepare him for the role of heir was pressing down harder than ever. But Sirius had no intention of making things easy for them.

He lifted his chin defiantly. "I don't have to do anything you say. I'll speak about whomever I please."

Orion gritted his teeth. "So help me, Sirius, you will regret speaking to me this way."

"I've been speaking to you this way for years," Sirius pointed out, "and I don't regret it yet."

Instead of getting angry, like Sirius expected, Orion looked almost curious. There was a moment of silence before he spoke. "Do you know who you were named after?"

The question caught Sirius by surprise, but he answered warily. "Your grandfather."

Orion nodded and took a step further into the room. "Yes. He was a great man, Sirius. When I gave you his name, I'd hoped that you would live up to it."

Sirius hunched his shoulders and scowled. "I don't want to be like him."

Orion tilted his head to the side. "Then perhaps you need another lesson."

Sirius frowned, but his father had already left the room, dark robes billowing out behind him. Sirius scoffed and leaned back against the pillows on his bed, staring up at the red and gold hangings. A moment later, he heard the soft steps of his brother enter.

"You should learn to knock."

Regulus ignored him. "Father didn't look happy."

"Father doesn't have to be happy. I certainly don't care."

Regulus crossed his arms. "Why do you insist on infuriating him so much?"

Sirius rolled his eyes, identical in color to his father's. "It's called a personality. Get one."

"What is _that_ supposed to mean?"

Sirius sat up, angry. "It means that I'm not going to keep my head down and do what they tell me! I have my opinions—you should grow a backbone and express your own."

Before Regulus could respond, Orion reentered, holding a vial with clear liquid inside. "Sirius, come with me. Regulus, you may come as well."

Regulus obeyed immediately, but Sirius hung back, running his fingers through his shoulder-length black hair disinterestedly. He looked up only when his father clamped his shoulder tightly. "I meant _now_, Sirius."

Sirius rolled his eyes but stood up, feeling a bit uneasy when Orion didn't release him. They began walking towards his father's study, which only made Sirius more suspicious—the two boys were forbidden from entering except on rare occasions. Once the door had shut firmly behind them, Orion walked swiftly over to the glass cabinet on the far wall and took out what Sirius recognized as a pensieve. Regulus seemed just as confused as Sirius was, but for once neither brother spoke. Finally, their father explained.

"Sirius Black II," he began, pouring the contents of the vial—memories, Sirius realized—into the pensieve, "was a great man. He left a few carefully selected memories behind when he passed to uphold his legacy. You two are going to watch and see exactly what a Black should be—you, Sirius, are going to list all the attributes of a good heir after you've seen this, to be handed in to me before dinner."

Sirius grumbled, but he didn't argue. It was much better than some of the other punishments his parents had doled out, anyway.

Under Orion's careful eye, the two Black brothers entered their great-grandfather's memories.

* * *

It was sickening to witness, but it was even worse to watch Regulus react to it. As they were taken through scene after scene of their great-grandfather upholding the values of blood purity, Regulus paid rapt attention. It unsettled Sirius. He knew that his brother agreed with their parents on most things, but this was the first time he'd seemed so approving of the practices. It made Sirius wonder if he was already too far gone.

As they watched their great-grandfather hosting the Blacks' annual Christmas party, Sirius cleared his throat. "The guest list is ridiculous. Only the Sacred Twenty-Eight? Everyone's trying to one up each other—they'll rip out each other's throats before the night is done."

Regulus hummed in acknowledgement. "But no one is trying to undermine our blood purity," he said with pride.

Sirius rolled his eyes. "When they stab each other in the back, they'll bleed the same blood."

Regulus cast him an annoyed glance. "Caring about heritage doesn't make them villains," he said sharply. "It doesn't make _me_ a villain."

Sirius held his tongue. When he was younger, he'd been jealous of Regulus' ability to stay in their parents' good books—if he was completely honest, he still sometimes wished he could make them proud without breaking his moral compass. Now, he felt disgusted he could ever contemplate treating anyone as _inferior_ just to please his parents.

Then the scene changed, but something was different.

Sirius Black II was in Grimmauld Place, his sharp features glaring down at the figure at the bottom of the stairs. He slowly descended them, eyes piercing.

"You've betrayed us, Phineas."

The figure at the bottom of the stairs straightened up, and Sirius realized that this was Phineas Black II—an uncle that was never spoken of.

"I haven't betrayed anyone, Sirius."

It was odd to hear his own name used in such a hostile circumstance. Sirius stole a glance at Regulus, who was also paying close attention.

"You were supporting _Muggle rights_," Sirius II said with disgust.

Phineas' pointed nose and thin face contrasted greatly with his brother's broad, well-defined one. But he stood his ground, a strand of long dark hair slipping out of its tie. "I won't stand by while you bear down mercilessly on those defenseless people. They are not so different from us, and, though you hold more power in the Ministry than I do, I won't let you paint them as mundane beasts."

Sirius II scoffed. "Your faith in them astounds me. But sentiment, brother, is a chemical defect found on the losing side. Stop this at once, and it will be forgotten."

Phineas' face glowed yellow in the candlelight. Sorrow flashed through his grey eyes, but it was quickly hidden behind a mask of courage and defiance. A mask Sirius could only recognize because he had seen it on his own face so many times. "It pains me that we should be separated over this, brother. But I will not back down." His eyes darkened. "And you are not head of this household; you do not rule over me."

Sirius II bared his teeth in anger and struck the wall with his fist; Phineas had touched a nerve. "I will teach you the meaning of pain," he yelled, starting forward and reaching for his wand.

Before the brothers could engage in a duel, a shout from their right interrupted them. Both turned to see who had interrupted their encounter, and lowered their wands when they spotted their father making his way towards them.

Phineas Nigellus, even with his grey hair and gnarled hands, was an impressive figure. His face, heavy with frown lines, was carefully blank as he surveyed his two sons. Sirius recognized the disapproving stare he gave them—he received the same one nearly every day, albeit from his great-great-grandfather's portrait. Phineas Nigellus came to a halt when he reached the banister.

"Just what, exactly, is going on here?" he asked quietly.

Sirius watched his namesake and uncle straighten their backs, their actions so alike, but views entirely different. He shot a glance at Regulus and wondered if they seemed as alike to strangers as their ancestors did.

Phineas stepped forward. "I was just leaving, Father," he said, voice soft but clear.

"He can't go!" Sirius II exploded. "Father, our family reputation—he'll ruin it!"

Phineas ignored his brother's shouting and took a step forward. Sirius could barely make out his next words.

"Father. Can you help me, please? I have no one else to turn to. I have… always respected you. But I have to leave you here—let me leave unharmed. As your equal."

The Black patriarch's eyes bore into his son's. Finally, he spoke. "I will not treat you as my equal if you take this stance. But you are my son… so go, but know that you can never come back."

Phineas ducked his head and nodded; Sirius saw his hands shaking.

Sirius watched his great-uncle stride towards the door, trusting his father not to hex him while his back was turned. Sirius couldn't have spoken if he wanted to—the tension in the air was palpable, and it was so, so easy to see himself in those shoes, crossing the threshold…

Sirius hadn't had the courage to leave yet.

But there was something in Phineas' triumphant stare, though it was mixed with a complicated sorrow, that made Sirius desire a fresh start more than anything in the world.

* * *

Sirius and Regulus found themselves back in their father's study. Orion, to Sirius' surprise, reached out and straightened his eldest son's robes.

"So, Sirius. Did you learn your lesson?"

His mind was made up; he knew what he had to do. He would make the next few hours swift and as painless as possible, and that meant not getting into trouble. "Yes, I did."

This time, when Sirius saw his father, he saw Phineas Nigellus reflected back at him. Both men had stood so firmly against their sons, but both had, deep down, really loved them. It hurt to realize that he still, on some level, cared about his father, but like Phineas II, he had to break free of this place. He couldn't stay here and rot; that was not who he was.

That evening, Orion held back a sobbing and shouting Regulus while Sirius walked out the doors of Grimmauld Place. His mouth was set in a firm line and his face was otherwise expressionless, but Sirius knew that he would not be forgotten.

* * *

A week later, Sirius was at the Potters' side on Platform 9¾ , James' hand clutching his shoulder supportively.

"If you see them, keep walking. You're not tied to them anymore."

Sirius nodded. "Right. I know."

He broke away from James, muttering something about saying goodbye to Mrs. Potter one last time. James let him have his space. Really, he just needed a moment to think—it was strange, being with the Potters. He loved them more than he did his own family, but his disownment was still new. It would take some getting used to this freedom he suddenly found himself with. He climbed onto the train.

"Sirius."

The disgraced Black heir whipped around to see Regulus standing awkwardly, his eyes darting left and right as though terrified someone would see him there.

"...Regulus."

His little brother looked away. "You're really gone? What now?"

Sirius shrugged his shoulders, trying to appear unconcerned. "Life is too unpredictable to plan. I'll do what I think is best, and you know what? That's the sort of life you can't live with someone keeping you under their thumb."

"You gave up _everything._"

Sirius snorted. "The world can change, Regulus, but I won't—count on that. Now get out; wouldn't want to be seen with my friends, would you?"

He turned away from his brother, his meaning clear. He wouldn't go back. This was his life, and he was finally taking control. And no matter the cost, he would continue to fight for himself, and for the people he cared about.

"Sirius—"

"Goodbye, Regulus."

It was final.

**A/N:**

**Writing Club: **

**Disney Challenge: Characters 7. Fairy Godmother — Write about someone unexpected lending a helping hand.**

**Book Club: Commander Julius Root — (role) someone in a position of power, (action) yelling, (relationship) father/son**

**Showtime: 17. Reviewing the Situation — (word) villain**

**Amber's Attic: 4. "The reason I talk to myself if because I'm the only one whose answer I accept."**

**Em's Emporium: 2. Write about polar opposites **

**Liza's Lodes: 1. Taurus — Write about someone who is stubborn**

**Angel's Arcade: 11. Akuma — (dialogue) "I will teach you the meaning of pain.", (action) baring teeth, (word) sharp**

**Lo's Lowdown: Dialogue 3. "Sentiment is a chemical defect found on the losing side."**

**Bex's Basement: Bucky Barnes 2. (genre) angst**

**Fortnightly:**

**Space Stuff: 12. Pluto's Status — Write about a Black who was burnt off the tapestry**

**Chinese Zodiac: 4. Rabbit — (season) spring, (action) strike, (relationship) siblings**

**Constellation Club: Lynx: 19 Lyncis — Platform 9 ¾ **

**Gym: Level 1: Front Planks — (restriction) no female characters **

**Seasonal Challenges: **

**Days of the Year: 30th March — Write about someone taking control of a situation**

**Spring: 8. Fresh**

**Colors: 4. Yellow**

**Birthstones: 7. Chrysoprase — "Can you help me, please? I have no one else to turn to."**

**Flowers: 8. Lilac — lying to stay out of trouble**

**Earth: 23. "Why do you insist on infuriating him so much?"**

**Amanda's Challenge: Fandoms 2. Umbrella Academy — write about sibling rivalry**

**Hufflepuff Challenge: Traits 15. Dependable **

**Star Chart: 11. June 10th — (emotion) jealous**

**Auction: Phineas Black II**

**Easter Funfair: Working Bees: "It's called a personality. Get one.", Regulus Black, change**

**365 Words: 81. Desire**

**Scavenger Hunt: 52. Write a character you've never written before**

**Insane House Challenge: 247. "You're faith in them astounds me."**


End file.
